wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Subordinate Guidelines
As we have a set of Leadership Expectations, we also have a set of guidelines for those who play subordinate roles. While most of these are suggestions and recommendations for how to play and plot as a member of an organization, a few of them are firmer rules. If you need clarification, please do not hesitate to contact a moderator. Subordinate Guidelines * Subordinates should be making effort to interact with others that are part of their organization within reason. * Players understand that being part of an organization can at times restrict their roleplay options. Examples: Inability to travel long distances from where they are stationed without permission, events that exclude the player's organization, mission plots that may be happening at the same time other plots are going on around them. * While Subordinate players understand that those in Leadership positions have IC power over their characters, out of character both subordinates and leadership should be working together and discussing orders, placement, and plots. Leadership -- unless a moderator -- has no out of character power over a subordinate player. * Subordinates should be discussing any major plots they are developing on their own with the Mod in charge of the organization. As a courtesy, they should consider including the IC Leadership in these discussions. All players should go into these discussions aware that this is out of character information, and cannot be used in character unless agreed upon by all parties. This should be done on the Major Plot Boards once the initial contact with the Moderator in charge has been made. * If subordinates and leadership find that they cannot resolve a dispute with regards to orders, plots, and placement then they should be contacting the Moderator in charge of their organization to mediate and decide on an equitable resolution. * Some organizations are stricter than others. This can make leaving some organizations a difficult thing. If a player wishes to leave a strict organization they must work with the Moderators on a plot with proper consequences for the departure. * Communication with Mods, Leadership, and other members of the organization are encouraged to help develop rich storylines for everyone involved. A General Guide to Thedas Organizations for Subordinates The following is a general guide to organization structures and how strict they are. This is not inclusive to all possible organizations throughout Thedas, but are currently important to things already in play. Strict Organizations These organizations have a strong hierarchy and many rules. Extremely difficult to leave due to repercussions. * Grey Wardens * Templars * Legion of the Dead * Circle Mages * Any Branch of Qunari Society Semi-Strict These organizations do not have as strong of a hierarchy, but are also difficult to leave without repercussions. * Antivan Crows * Criminal Organizations that span multiple cities or countries Less Strict These organization may or may not have a strong hierarchy, but are easier to leave. * Various Military Organizations for the Countries of Thedas * Local Guards * Mage's Collective * The Mage Underground * Local Criminal Organizations If your organization is not listed above, please contact a moderator to find out where they fit. Organization Moderators The following is a list of which Moderators you should use as your primary contact points for specific organizations. All Moderators can help you, but the following list gives you a better idea of who is focusing on these particular organizations: * Grey Wardens - Cauthrien, Andriel * Templars - Andriel * Legion of the Dead - Breanna * Circle Mages - Andriel, Kahrin * Antivan Crows - Gaston * Qunari - Cauthrien * Mage's Collective - Andriel, Breanna * The Mage Underground - Kahrin * Military Organizations - Gaston, Kahrin * Criminal Organizations - Gaston